This Is Madness
by TheWildFooL
Summary: It's summer time for the detectives! Meaning, no school and no daily detective duties, but problem is it's extremely hot out and they have nothing to do!  So the gang trys to beat the heat with a little truth or dare. **COMPLETE**


_This Is Madness_

_By: TheWildFool2011_

_**(I do NOT own YYH nor the characters. I just make stories bro.)**_

It was a hot summer day and the gang was on vacation, from school and their daily detective duties.

"Man…we've been sitting in this hot weather for hours…" Kuwabara whined as he fanned himself with his hand.

Hiei surprisingly did not have his cloak on and was sitting comfortable in a tree above Kuwabara, "You human really need to learn to stop complaining so much."

He snapped at the whining idiot, "Well look who's talkin'! You took off your stupid cloak so you must be just as hot as us 'humans'." Kuwabara snapped back at him starting an argument.

Kurama waving his hand trying to cool himself off, "They said it would be in the 100's today…" Yusuke was laid out on the ground with his arms covering his face.

"It feels like freakin' 200 or so degrees out here man…" Yusuke sounded like he was about to pass out.

Suddenly a noise began to draw closer to them. Kuwabara and Yusuke both shot up and ran to the sidewalk, "Holy cow! Ice cream truck!"

Sighing Hiei shook his head, "You might wanna check on 'em fox…cuz I sure ain't gonna." Kurama got up glaring at the small demon and made his way only to see a truck zooming down the road.

"NO! COME BACK!" Kuwabara yelled running as fast as he could to catch up to the truck.

Yusuke just stared astonished at the fact that, the ice cream truck had passed them by and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Kurama stood over the passed out teen waving his hand in front of his face, "Uh, Yusuke…?"

Kuwabara dropped to his knees, "Curse you weather!" he clenched his fist.

"Oh boy…" Hiei said rolling his eyes and jumped out of the tree, "I'm surrounded with idiots." Kurama turned around giving Hiei an irritated look.

"Maybe we should call your sister Kuwabara…" Kurama said and swung Yusuke's arm over his shoulder. Kuwabara turned around getting up and nodded his head, "Your right...well actually remember I already sent her a text message and she said she'd be here!"

Hiei sharply turned his heels and looked Kuwabara in the face, "Oaf, that was about two or three hours ago."

"So?"

"You are such an imbecile."

"AM NOT!"

"Yes, yes you are."

Kuwabara easily got irritated and began a pointless argument with the fire demon.

"…Shizuru needs to get here quickly." Kurama mumbled as he sat the unconscious teen on the bench.

_****About 5 hours later****_

It took about 4 hours for Shizuru to pick the boys up.

"Man, sis what to ya so long!" Kuwabara yelled grabbing on the back of her seat. Shizuru only ignored him and continued to smoke and drive, "I told you I had something to do, I have a life to ya know."

Yusuke rubbed his head, "Dude, Kurama why can't I remember anything that happened…I only remember something zooming pass me and Kuwabara and then…nothing."

Kurama who was sitting in the front passenger seat turned his head back to face his friend, "Um, it's a long story…" Yusuke smirked replying, "Try me."

Hiei kicked Yusuke's seat mumbling, "When am I going to get off the riding human machine..."

He didn't seem to like the fact that they were riding in an automobile, it only made him more irritable by the minute.

"UGH! Hiei stop kicking the back of my seat!" Yusuke yelled at Hiei grabbing a hold of his ankle. Hiei just started to use his other leg to kick the back of the teens' seat.

"OKAY! EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! This is going to be the last time I drive you…" Shizuru looked at Yusuke while they were sitting at a stop light, "You and you are NOT riding in my vehicle ever again."

"Come on sis! I didn't do anything…" Kuwabara said pleading to his elder sibling.

Hiei shrugged not really caring, "Man…Hiei see what you did!" Yusuke began arguing with Hiei who only just ignored him.

Kurama's eye twitched, "As for you redhead…you know my number if you need to get anywhere." Shizuru said as she pressed on the gas pedal.

It wasn't too much of a long drive, as Shizuru pulled her van up to the garage. "Okay, get out everyone. I got places to go and people to see." She said irritably.

The boys exited the car. Before Kuwabara could open the front door for his friends Shizuru yelled out the window, "Don't mess up the house baby bro! Or else, you're gonna get it."

"Yeah, yeah." Kuwabara said and waved her off opening the door letting his friends in.

Yusuke walked in and plopped on the couch. Kurama just scurried to the kitchen with Hiei trailing behind him. "Urameshi, get off my couch." Kuwabara said impatiently tapping his foot.

Opening one eye, Yusuke stuck his middle finger up at Kuwabara provoking him.

"Make me stupid."

"Oh gladly…" Kuwabara said lounging himself at the raven-haired teen.

Hiei poked his head around the corner, "Idiots. Kurama wants to know what you guys want to eat." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Hiei with a pondering look.

Yusuke pushed Kuwabara down on the floor and dashed to the kitchen, "Hey!" Kuwabara scrambled to his feet and pushed pass Hiei, who glared at him.

"Dude, Kuwabara it feels so much cooler in the kitchen than the living room…how come?" Yusuke questioned with an eyebrow raised. "It's cooler in here because I have the freezer open, Yusuke…" Kurama pointed at the open freezer.

'_**Man Kuwabara's stupid is starting to rub off of him and on to me…' **_Yusuke scratched his head giving Kurama a goof smile.

Kuwabara searched his cabinets for snacks, "Shizuru needs to buy snacks often…" turning around he sat down on the floor looking around.

A few minutes passed all three of them by, and Yusuke was the first to start complaining, "We need something to do, seriously." He said while yawning.

"Urameshi is right….hmm…" Kuwabara thought about what they could do.

Hiei sat down blocking the entrance/exit of the kitchen, "Don't name some stupid human game. Like, last time…"

Kurama snickered at the memory of Hiei losing to Kuwabara, "You must admit though, it was quite amusing…"

"When did you guys play Jenkins?"

"Long, story short Urameshi…Dark tournament."

"Ohhh…well hey I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's play…truth or dare the strip version!"

"Alright I'm up for it!" Kuwabara said confidently.

Kurama just shrugged, "Sure, we have nothing else to do." The three looked over at Hiei who seemed to be ignoring them.

"Hey, Hiei?" Yusuke asked. Hiei turned his head toward him, a blank expression painted his face, "No."

"No, what?"

"…"

"Come on Hiei…"

"I said no."

"But, we can't play with three people…it's boring. So you have to join us."

"No, I don't have to join you if I don't want to. In other words leave me alone."

"But, you've never tried the strip version before…"

"Your right I haven't tried it but, thanks to Kurama I have heard of it, so no I will not take part in this stupidity."

Yusuke gave Hiei puppy eyes and Hiei just glared at him, "Don't look at me like that."

"Psst…Kurama!" Kuwabara said in a low tone hoping it would catch the redhead's attention. "Yes…" he answered in the same tone.

The overgrown teen scooted himself closer so he could talk to Kurama, "Convince Hiei that the game ain't that bad…"

"Well…I think Yusuke already did that…" the redhead pointed at the two having an agreement over something.

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara and Kurama, "Alright, everyone to the living room with snacks and tons of questioning!"

The boys migrated to the living room and sat down in a circle. They stared at each other quietly for moments, until Kuwabara's loud snacking killed the silence.

Hiei sighed with irritation, "I suspect that this is NOT how the game starts." Kurama also mumbled _'No it's not...' _and stared at Yusuke expecting him to start off.

"Ahem, okay Kurama truth or dare?" Yusuke smirked.

"Truth."

"Okay, are you in love with Shizuru?"

"No, I am not…" Kurama's eyebrow twitched. He took a second to look around until his eyes rested on Kuwabara. "Alright Kuwabara true or dare?"

"Dare me bro!" Kuwabara said confidently and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Alright…" Kurama gave him a sly grin, "I dare you to dump ice cream all over yourself and then run out side saying _'Lick me, I'm sweet'_."

Hiei smirked, "This should be good…"

"Shut up! Kurama no way in hell I'm doing this one."

"You said dare and I dared you. So, go on now do the dare and make us proud."

"Pfft, I'd rather strip than do that dare."

"Okay, then strip." Yusuke said impatiently.

Kuwabara removed his shirt, "Urameshi."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I pick truth."

"Somebodies afraid of a little dare…anyways have you ever had a crush on Botan?"

"Heck no she's way to annoying I don't like the annoying type." He answered bluntly and then looked at Hiei.

"You know what's comin' to ya, truth or dare."

"Hn, dare."

"Alright, good choice I dare you to make-out with Kurama and then punch Kuwabara in the face." Yusuke snickered as he finished announcing the dare.

"…Detective your one step close to hell I do hope you know that."

"Yeah, whatever ya say. What's the use in living if you're not havin' any fun right?"

"Hn…" Hiei shifted around a little bit as he looked at Kurama who nervously looked down and then glanced at Kuwabara who was glaring at Yusuke.

"So what's it gonna be Hiei? If you do the dare, you get the satisfaction of punching Kuwabara in the face…"

"Yes, I do but…I've never…"

"Just do the damn dare."

Hiei then slowly and awkwardly scooted himself closer to Kurama and made out with him. Yusuke tried hard not to laugh at the poor redhead as Kuwabara was making sickening noises. Quickly Hiei got up and punched Kuwabara square in his jaw knocking him out cold.

Yusuke blinked twice rubbing his eyes, "Oh shit…"

"There it is done." Plopping down Hiei laid flat on the floor.

"But you knocked him out! That wasn't part of the dare!"

"You said punched, but you never said how hard. Now, stop complaining."

"Dammit, you have a point…"

Hiei grew silent for a moment and blurted out, "Yusuke, truth or dare."

"Hey! I already went! It's Kurama's turn!" Yusuke pointed at Kurama with frustration and Hiei ignored him asking once more, "Truth or dare detective."

"Fine, DARE."

"I dare you to never suggest playing this game ever again and to NOW stop this game play."

"…I don't think you know how it works…"

"I dared you. So, we are no longer playing the game." Hiei turned over to his side and closed his eyes.

Yusuke got up and plopped himself on the couch also closing his eyes, "Fine then." Kurama was the only one who seemed to be fully awake and sighed, "Can't beat 'em join 'em…"

The rested of the day had gone pass quietly as the boys fell asleep.

_****Three Hours Later****_

Three hours later Shizuru had enter the house only to see all four of the guys sleep.

"Well, I expected this would happen…" Shizuru said quietly and smiled at them.

_**Author Note: I do highly hope you enjoyed that little short fic. I have to say this was the longest first chapter I have ever done…Well if you want to see more then please stay tuned for my other stories like, .net/s/7743745/1/The_Fallen_Rose , .net/s/7710137/1/To_Kill_the_Invisible , .net/s/7724671/1/Life_Half_Empty , and much more to come! Until then peace out!**_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


End file.
